The Vibration Man
by grayburke
Summary: What if luffy Ate the logia counterpart to the GURA GURA no mi? What Power Would he gain? STRONG! SMART! MATURE LUFFY!
1. Chapter 1 So it Begins

**Chapter 1: So It Begins...**

* * *

 **GOD DAMN IT!- Yelling  
**

 _ **(Well Shit)- Thoughts**_

Well I Tried- Normal Speech _  
_

In Fuusha viallage a young black haired boy is wandering Aimlessly through the forest, his name, Monkey D. Luffy

Son of the Revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon And an Unknown Woman he was Thrown in the forest by his crazy grandfather Monkey D. GArp the marine hero **. (A/N correct me if I'm wrong about his mom)**

 **GOD DAMN GRANDPA! Throwing me in This God Forsaken Forest!** Yelled Luffy **.**

Now Luffy Was A very Smart Child, Able To understand things at an amazing rate. He was considered a genius by some, but cared nothing for

the title.

I cant believe Grandpa does this every time he comes to visit, (sigh) i guess i do get stronger, but its so freaky here. Luffy States.

 **(Loud Growls), Damn It! more Wolves! They haven't left me alone since i got here! Exclaimed Luffy.**

Low and Behold out of the brush comes a pack of five wolves, looking at Him like a piece of meat.

The wolves begin converging on Luffy preventing his escape, (Luffy Whimpers) ( _**I don't want to die!) He thought.**_

The Wolves Began To get closer, ( _ **no no no No No No No) Luffy Frantically Thought.  
**_ **No!** Luffy Screamed Felling an Amazing Power Flow through him, all of the wolves began frothing at the mouth and collapsed.

What Was That? Luffy Questioned but left it alone after his stomach growled.

hah hah, Luffy laughed scratching his head, i Forgot i didn't have breakfast He says.  
about two feet away he Spots a fruit, but not just any fruit it was strange, it was a silver gray with what looked like vibration patterns on it.

Well it couldn't hurt to try one bite could it? Luffy Questioned (A/N i know i said he was smart but he has his genetic moments)

So he goes over to the fruit, picks it up, And Swallows the Damn thing Whole.

 **GAH! BLEH! That Tasted Like Shit!** He Screamed, But Soon After He Doubled over in pain not noticing his hand fazing in and out of existence.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later  
**

Ugh,My Stomach feels terrible, luffy Said, he then notices that his hand feels like its vibrating, Whats going on? He thought,  
so to test he touched a leaf that was nearby, the instant his hand touched it the leaf it disintegrated. **Holy Crap!** This is Awesome. He yells.

Then His genius side kicked in. So when i touch something it Disintegrates, Which would mean either I'm dead... or i just ate a devil fruit! He States.  
Yes luffy knew about devil fruits he was a genius remember?

So..,he began, This Devil fruit sets my body into a constant state of vibration so fast that anything that touches me gets disintegrated... I've never heard of such a fruit, so its not discovered yet? Cool! he exclaimed

I think I'll call it the Shindo Shindo no mi (Vibration Vibration Fruit) (A/N correct me if I'm wrong)

And so for the next 4 months he was training with his fruit, and the other power he recalled was named Haki...


	2. Enter Shanks!

**Chapter 2: Enter Red-Haired Pirate**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own one piece master Oda does..**

 **Damn Gramps- yelling**

 _(well)- thoughts_

Well hi!- normal speech

 **(Two Years Later)**

In the two years since he had discovered his Haki and his Devil Fruit, Luffy had trained extremely hard to master his **powers,** he had master Kenboshuko and Boshoku Haki, with he devil fruit Luffy was as strong as a vice admiral due to his Fruit being the brother to the Gura Gura no mi (A/N im making luffy very strong and mature in this fic) Luffy had also matured learning about the horrors of the world, when he was forced to kill someone to stay a secret from his we find Luffy walking to His Aunt Makino's bar after his training. Luffy'is attire had changed as well, he wore tigers skin pants, along with a captain like cloak slung over his shoulders like a cape made of fur, finally he wore a bears head helmet/hat. All in all he was a very imposing figure, standing at 5'2 after a growth spurt. We now find Luffy at Makino's bar

Hey! Makino! I'm back! Luffy called into the seemingly empty bar. Just then he heard a loud gasp from behind him and he turned, there stood Makino in her bandanna and dress.

Luffy! Makino gasped seeing her little brother figure. Where have you been Baka! She exclaimed attempting to hit him over the head, but was surprised when he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug tears on his face.

I'm sorry Luffy whispered. This was to much for Makino as she too broke down crying. This touching scene was broken up when there was screaming outside they both went to investigate. Pirates! One old lady yelled. Low and behold coming over the shore was a pirate ship with a Jolly Roger of a skull with red hair and three scars.

No.. It can't be them. Luffy mumbled Who do you mean Luffy?. Asked Makino, One of the four Emperors. answered Luffy with great strain.

By this time the ship had docked and off stepped a man with red hair and a sword and cloak, this man was, Red Haired Shanks one of the Yonkou and great pirate along with his crew, a man with a headband with Yassop on it, this man was the crews sniper, next was a tall man with a rifle and a cigarette ,this was Benn Beckmann, finally there was a rotund man with a pice of meat and a few pistols, this was Lucky Roo they were the top members of the red haired pirates.

What is one of the Yonkou doing on an island not in his territory? Questioned Luffy Easy there kid. Spoke Shanks, I asked a question I expect an answer! Growled Luffy in a threatening tone causing the crew to eye him warily feeling his power.

Jeez kid shouldn't you be out drinking juice or something? Questioned Shanks and before he knew it at his neck was Luffy with a sword made of bone.

Holy Shit kid I didn't even sense you! How did you do that asked Shanks. I have no a obligation to answer you Shanks! Growled Luffy.

Alright Alright, Jeez! Bloodthirsty aren't you, We just came here for a little bit to have a temporary base and have some fun! Said Shanks with mirth in his eyes

Alright, I'll accept your answer for now Shanks, But... Step out of line I end you! He finished in a low rumbling growl. Though he didn't like Shanks he trusted the man to keep his word.

So tell me kid how did you move so fast? Questioned he had only seen other Yonkou move that fast.

The answer to that would be my Devil Fruit. Responded Luffy shocking the hell out of Shanks. You ate a Devil Fruit! Yelled Shanks, they're only supposed to be eaten by adults!

Shut the hell up Shanks! Yelled Luffy, do you wish to know what fruit I have? Questioned Luffy, Shanks nodded his head, I ate a never before eaten fruit. He said scaring Shanks. But you can't have they're so rare! He yelled, Yes i know, but tell me shanks has Whitebeard told you of his Brother Fruit? Luffy said, No. Responded Shanks, Well that's what I ate, The Shindo Shindo no Mi with the ability to Detroit the world through vibrations, like the Gura Gura no I'm he said.

At Thai point shanks was shell shocked to say the least ( a fruit as strong as the Gura Gura?) thought Shanks.

Well for now let's go to the bar. Said Luffy,.yeah ,said Shanks.

(Six Days Later)

Luffy at this point had accepted the Pirates and joined them in celebration at this moments Luffy and shanks were chatting about his adventures

So you've been to paradise? Asked Luffy Yeah I have, Said Shanks as he drank some ale

Wow that's awesome! Said Luffy eyes full of excitement (he is still a kid remember?)

You should take me with you! He Said causing Shanks to adopt a thinking look just as he was about to respond the saloon doors flew off their hinges and landed the Bar fell into complete silence.

In walked...


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Hey Guys Im Sorry to Say that im going to have to give this story up i hit a hard wall of writers block and i just cant see this story going anywhere im really happy that you guys read and enjoyed and i will be posting a new story that i promise to finish soon thnx for all the love.)**


	4. Authors Return!

**(A/N Hey Guys sorry it's been so long, but I finally figured out where I want this story to go so, Congratulations! A New Chapter! And I will be taking Suggesions as to any pairings you want in the story. Just PM me the pairing you want and I will then hold a vote. But enough rambling it's time for me to get writing that new chapter! So get ready for awesome! TA TA.**


End file.
